User blog:Taleart/OC autographs!
I was supposed to upload these on discord a few days back, but thought it’ll be neat it upload them here instead! this is inspired by Spades’ [[user blog:Aquamarinesandopals/oc autographs (and cotm thank you!)| blog post last year ♡]] row one #Addy’s the type to have fun, so her autograph’s loopy. There’s a grinning face with freckles, though she’ll probably customise it for whoever the signature’s for! #Ting is more serious when signing, and tends to press her pen down too hard, which causes her lines to be straighter. Her role is also tied to lakes, so the dots look like water droplets. Fun fact: Chinese is traditionally written top-down, which is referenced here with ‘ting’ and ‘an’! #Kingston probably had penmanship classes in his prince cram school, but he's the sort to ignore the lessons and ditch traditional cursive. The K is meant to look like a star, which is a reference to his motifs. The first ‘i’ has a crown as the dot while the second one is meant to look like an arrow from a compass. #Ivy’s signature is made of stiff lines, which sorta shows how tired she is of this concept. She attempts to make it cute by drawing a snowman though! row two #Snatch is a celebrity and probably needs to sign really quickly, so the signature is relatively messy. The ‘S’ looks like a dragon for that sweet customisation. #*Hope: Snatch is there like “HOLD ON ALMOST DONE” #Honestly, Lina' s signature is one of my favourites of the bunch because it suits her so well. There's 3 hearts hidden in it (the o, i, a) and it's a very girly cursive. #Carole's the business type, so I drew inspo from signatures on contracts. It's messy enough to be difficult to forge, and the line + tail of the y forms a cross, referencing her role! The “n + u + r” also mimics a heartbeat monitor for additional referencing points. row three #Hume doesn't really have the energy to care about making his signature fancy, so it's just him writing his surname. Eg: the tail of his y is really. #Vedant’s the same — his signature doesn’t reference his role much it’s definitely not me blanking on motifs for the philosophers. “Kovi”'s a nickname by Hume whom he has a crush on, and Vedant’s enough of a mess to include it in his signature (but in a language that Hume doesn't know, of course). The V also forms a leaf, which ties into his interest in biology. #Dione's signature refers to their god role, and the B forms the thyrsus! row three #Leah's motifs are more organic than Kingston's, so instead of celestial bodies/ compasses, her signature includes fish bones and starfishes (meta: it's inspired by [[Artemis Donut| Artemis’]] signature too). And when it comes down to it, she doesn’t like her privilege as much as Kingston and hence refuses to include her full name. #Kaze (or fairy wind) still doesn't have a name (and I'm definitely not giving them a name that starts with K, given kingston, kingsley and kovida), so I wrote the Japanese word for wind as a placeholder #I added my own signature to fill up the space HAHA Category:Blog posts